


The Scientific Method

by Hours_Gone_By



Series: TF Rare Pair Fills [3]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Camp Nanowrimo, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Community: trope_bingo, Developing Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e29 Quest for Survival, Rare Pairings, Trope Bingo Round 13, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 08:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hours_Gone_By/pseuds/Hours_Gone_By
Summary: Prowl flirts. Perceptor takes a second to get it.





	The Scientific Method

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:  
> • [Trope Bingo](https://www.trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org) [Round 13](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TropeBingo_RoundThirteen/profile) (Prompt: Rare Pair),  
> • [tf_rare_pairing](https://tf-rare-pairing.dreamwidth.org) Weekly Request Prompts for July 21, 2019 (Prompt: Prowl/Perceptor: the scientific method), and  
> • [Camp Nanowrimo](http://campnanowrimo.org) July 2019.

"There now," Perceptor said in satisfaction, standing back and dusting off his hands as the recycler closed. "That's the last of the cleanup my laboratory required, now that Cosmos has removed the last of the Morphobots to the same destination as their fellows. I must confess, Prowl, that this was not the outcome I expected when I invited you to spend the shift with me."

Prowl chuckled and nudged the cleaning drone's hatch shut with his boot after the little device retreated back inside to dock and recharge. Like a lot of the doors on the Ark, the one for the drone's hatch was out of true and needed some help to close all the way. The drone beeped as it plugged itself in to charge in, which a more whimsical mech might have said sounded like gratitude.

"It's no problem, Perceptor. I did say I wanted to see what your workday was like. Well," Prowl amended, "a typical workday, as much as we get those around here. I know there are usually fewer invasive alien plants involved. I'd have seen the reports."

"At least we achieved our stated goal of spending time together, though I fear I was not the most stimulating of conversational partners." At one point Perceptor had, between making a statement and Prowl asking a question about that it, completely forgotten the subject at hand. Perceptor had been examining their captive Morphobot cutting and been wholly distracted by a discovery he made.

"I understand what it's like to be lost in your work, believe me," Prowl assured him. The tactician wiped his hands off and dropped the cloth into a bucket for later washing. "It doesn't bother me."

"That is most appreciated, Prowl." Perceptor looked at Prowl hopefully. "Perhaps you would be willing to attempt this again at a later date? The goal of any experiment is to successfully repeat the results, after all."

"Yes," Prowl said, affection in the undertones of his words, "I'd like that very much."

Perceptor brightened. "Excellent! Perhaps tomorrow you would care to attend my shift in the chemistry lab? Your time permitting, of course."

"I had a different time in mind," Prowl said. "Do you have a prior commitment, or are you free now?"

Perceptor frowned. "Now? But our shift has ended– oh!" His expression cleared. "Yes, now would be acceptable. Quite acceptable, indeed. I confess I hadn't thought beyond this shift initially and during, well, we were somewhat preoccupied. Was there something you had in mind?"

"There's a documentary on Earth's carnivorous plants I'd wanted to watch, but I've changed my mind," Prowl said drily. "Do you like mysteries?"

"I greatly enjoy mysteries, yes although removing to a different location would change the parameters of the experiment," Perceptor pointed out, "altering the results."

Prowl just smiled and held out a hand. They'd have to separate once they got into human-accessible areas, but this area of the science deck was safe.

"I don't mind repeating the experiment if you don't."


End file.
